A Primeira Noite
by Evy Silvaneiro
Summary: Numa noite chuvosa, Catherine e Vincent finalmente se entregam à paixão que os une. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO. Obs.: Ei, CW, quero segunda temporada!


_Disclaimer: "Beauty and the Beast" é de propriedade da CBS Studios Television. Lembrando que a série em questão é a versão 2012 do canal CW, com Jay Ryan e Kristin Kreuk como o casal protagonista._

_O texto a seguir não tem pretensão alguma além do mais puro entretenimento. Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**A PRIMEIRA NOITE**

...

...

"_Nada adianta e não tem disfarce_

_Pra que enganar? Diz a verdade_

_Tanta solidão, a quem convém?_

_Esquece e vem..."_

_..._

"Esquece e vem – Nico Rezende"

...

...

Quando Catherine Chandler acordou, percebeu de imediato que não estava em sua cama. O lugar ao seu redor era muito espaçoso, e um tanto escuro. O tec-tec-tec no telhado mais se assemelhava a uma chuva de granizo do que a pingos d'água, e a pouca luz que se via ali vinha de uma única lâmpada. Cat, como os amigos a chamavam, não demorou muito a reconhecer onde estava, e ergueu-se lentamente, procurando o morador.

Vincent Keller se encontrava sentado no sofá, a apenas alguns metros da cama, olhando fixamente para Cat, atento a qualquer movimento seu. Sua testa franzida denunciava sua apreensão. Ao vê-lo, a detetive da polícia de Nova York relaxou; estava segura. Não havia nenhum outro lugar, ou outra pessoa, que a fizesse se sentir assim.

– Vincent...

– Está se sentindo bem? – ele perguntou, interrompendo-a.

Catherine estreitou os olhos; pensou em responder com "olá pra você também", mas um movimento brusco a lembrou do que havia ocorrido horas antes: estava perseguindo um suspeito quando este a pegou desprevenida. Sua última lembrança era o suspeito lhe dar um soco bem dado no rosto e fazê-la bater a cabeça numa parede. Olhou para Vincent e este, já sabendo o que ela iria perguntar, foi logo explicando.

– Você desmaiou. O cara ia matá-la.

A moça quis reclamar, mas sua dor de cabeça avisou que não adiantaria argumentar. No fundo, gostava de saber que ele estava sempre por perto. Isso a fazia sentir... não sabia como. Ela nunca sabia que adjetivo usar para descrever o que aquele homem, escondido do mundo, despertava em seu coração.

– Obrigada. – disse, vencida.

Vincent levantou do sofá e examinou os olhos de Catherine. Vê-la com o supercílio ferido e o olho roxo o deixava com o sangue fervendo. Mesmo que Cat desaprovasse suas ações, ele não sentia nenhuma culpa com o que fizera com aquele criminoso. Qualquer um que ameaçasse a vida da detetive teria que acertar contas com o ser que vivia dentro dele... Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar; isso poderia acordar a Fera e isso seria desastroso. Continuou examinando Cat, tentando ignorar o choque que o toque daquela pele macia dava em seus dedos. Já a detetive observava atentamente o ex-médico. A visão das mãos dele em seu corpo... Oh, meu Deus, pensava.

– Está doendo muito? – perguntou Vincent, ao notar a careta de Cat. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem dizer nada. Temia que sua voz falhasse. Ele estava tão perto...

– Cheguei a pensar em levá-la para o hospital, temendo que você tivesse alguma coisa mais grave que uma concussão, mas assim eu ficaria sem saber de nada. Então eu a trouxe para casa.

– E o JT?

– Mandou uma mensagem. Disse que pode demorar um pouco, ou talvez nem apareça aqui. A chuva o pegou desprevenido.

– Preciso voltar para a delegacia.

– Já está tarde e a chuva está muito forte. O que você precisa é trocar o curativo do supercílio.

Ele levantou e foi até um armário próximo. Pegou o kit de primeiros socorros e como bom médico, refez o curativo em poucos minutos.

– Não vai ficar cicatriz, não é, doutor? – perguntou Catherine, sorrindo.

Vincent sorriu também e respondeu.

– Foi uma ferida superficial. Pronto... Não é um band-aid dos Ursinhos Carinhosos, mas deve resolver.

– Band-aid dos Ursinhos Carinhosos?

– Uma brincadeira minha e do JT. E aí, você está com fom...

A mão de Catherine em seu rosto interrompeu o diálogo. Ela sempre fazia isso. E ele nunca conseguia controlar os batimentos cardíacos quando Cat o tocava daquele jeito. Suspendeu a respiração por uns minutos. Em pensamento, dizia para si mesmo que era impossível. Eles não poderiam. Quanto mais Cat iria se sacrificar? Ele era uma Fera. Um monstro. Uma besta perseguida pelo seu criador, e que precisava se esconder de todos para proteger as pessoas que amava...

Mas não conseguia ficar longe de Catherine. Um dia sem vê-la o deixava em agonia. Precisava vê-la todos os dias, ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro. Mesmo com os avisos de JT, e a ameaça da Muirfield, manter distância da moça era um sacrifício torturante. Tentara isso várias vezes, sem sucesso. E quando a viu aos beijos com o colega da delegacia, soube que não queria afastá-la, não queria perdê-la. Permanecer distante era impraticável. Como o era naquele exato instante, com ela tão perto, e coração igualmente acelerado.

– Vincent...

Ouvi-la dizer seu nome foi a deixa; ele a puxou para si e a beijou. Estava tudo reunido ali: amor, paixão, urgência, desejo... Dane-se a prudência, ele a queria, e ela o queria também. Cat acariciou os cabelos de Vincent e as mãos dele desceram até a cintura dela, percorrendo as costas da moça de baixo para cima, enquanto que as dela tentavam tirar sua camisa. Vincent ergueu os braços para facilitar, e Cat pode ver seu torso, enquanto ele desabotoava sua blusa. Oh, Céus...

Eram sensações nunca antes sentidas por ambos.

Vincent deitou Cat na cama e a livrou das demais peças de roupa, e deitou-se sobre ela. Ah, ela era muito mais do que imaginara – e não foram poucas as noites em que sonhou, literalmente, em fazer amor com ela. Beijou um dos seios enquanto a mão acariciava o outro, fazendo Catherine gemer baixinho.

– Cat...

Continuou beijando-a enquanto suas mãos e as dela exploravam o corpo um do outro. Seu sangue fervia novamente, mas já não era de raiva – era amor, desejo, e Vincent sabia que Cat sentia o mesmo.

– Vincent... – disse a jovem detetive mais uma vez, e ele entendeu.

O ex-médico tirou a última peça de roupa que ainda vestia, e a detetive enlaçou os quadris dele com as pernas, que ele acariciava suavemente enquanto se posicionava. Ele a olhou nos olhos e não viu uma única sombra de dúvida.

– Catherine... eu...

– Tenho certeza, Vincent. – respondeu a jovem, sabendo o que ele queria perguntar – Eu quero.

– Eu também – disse o rapaz – Não sei mais o que é viver sem você.

Ele a possuiu completamente, e Cat sentiu que, além de seu corpo, sua alma também era tomada. Nunca havia sentido isso com nenhum outro homem. Ter Vincent dentro de si era indescritível. Cada investida dele sentia que iria explodir, cada toque daquele corpo deixava o seu a tremer. E ele falava coisas tão lindas... ela falava também, entre gemidos e beijos. Agora sabiam que não poderiam mais se separar, era Amor, o verdadeiro Amor, que sentiam um pelo outro. Beijou sua boca e acariciou com seus lábios o pescoço dele até a orelha, mordendo de leve o lóbulo, fazendo-o gemer mais alto. Sentiu-se inteiramente preenchida e a sensação que isso causava assemelhava-se a uma quase total felicidade.

Para Vincent, todas as sensações eram potencializadas devido ao seu DNA alterado. Sua capacidade sensorial estava no máximo, tudo era registrado ao mesmo tempo: o cheiro, a voz, a pele, o coração de Catherine... Diminuiu as investidas quando sentiu que estava perto do clímax, porque queria que chegassem lá juntos, e vê-la totalmente entregue era delicioso. Suas mãos procuraram as delas e os dedos de ambos se entrelaçaram, traduzindo o significado daquele momento extraordinário. Olhos nos olhos, boca na boca, pele na pele... Cada vez... mais forte... O corpo inteiro focado em sentir e dar prazer... Cada vez mais... perto... E finalmente, a satisfação plena, a mente em branco, os gemidos, o entorpecimento. Continuou debruçado sobre ela, beijando-a na boca, com sua língua encontrando a dela – por um momento quis que aquela noite não acabasse nunca. Enfim, depois de muito tempo, se sentia mais do que vivo, completo... Ela era a mulher de sua vida, tinha certeza.

– Vincent, foi maravilhoso! – disse Cat, com brilho nos olhos.

– A nossa primeira noite... Eu nunca vou esquecer.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, e com Cat aconchegada nos braços de Vincent, continuaram a conversar por algum tempo. E antes de adormecer, ela murmurou uma frase que não escapou aos ouvidos do ex-médico.

– Eu te amo.

Vincent sorriu. E também murmurando, respondeu.

– Eu também te amo.

E, ao menos naquela noite chuvosa, ele deixou de ser a Fera para ser apenas o homem que amava Catherine e era amado por ela. Sim, apenas homem – porque, sem dúvida, só humanos amavam tão profundamente assim. Foi pensando assim que, pela primeira vez em dez anos, Vincent dormiu tranquilamente.

Com Catherine em seus braços, como sempre quis.

...

...

...

...

...

_Nota:_

– _Das duas, uma: ou vocês, leitores, estão gritando de felicidade, ou estão bebendo água SUPER gelada enquanto lêem o que vos escrevo. Então se gostaram, mandem reviews! _


End file.
